Bleacher structures have been used for many years to hold spectators at sporting events, meetings, etc. In the case of bleachers that can be readily assembled and disassembled there has always been a problem of handling the weight of the components of the structure and the expense of assembling and disassembling the structure. Because of the necessity of making the structure strong enough and rigid enough to hold spectators it has normally been found desirable to use heavy components and to securely bolt such components into place. In more recent times it has been found that extruded metal shapes that are light weight and yet are strong can be employed for these structures. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,695 there is a structure employing channel beams, circular posts, and extruded channel beam shapes as the seats and footrests of the structure. The seats and the footrests are identical extruded shapes but are assembled in different ways when used as a footrest than when used as a seat. The footrests are snapped into place by cooperation of the prongs on the underneath portion of the footrest and slots on the cross beams which support the posts. The seats are bolted to the top of the post. While this structure has met some of the problems of the prior art it requires a considerable amount of labor to install the many bolts and nuts needed to fasten the seats to the top of the posts. The footrest member is not believed to be as stable as it might be with a better design.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved design of bleacher structure which is capable of being assembled or disassembled with a minimum of time and expense. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved design of bleacher structure which does not require the use of bolts and nuts to attach the footrests or the seat members to the structure. Other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows: